The present invention generally relates to a functional food/health food which comprises both a probiotic and a prebiotic component, to intermediates thereof, to a method for its production and to its use.
Probiotics are live microbial food supplements which beneficially affect the host by improving its intestinal microbial balance. Nowadays, a number of different bacteria are used as probiotics. In human foods, the bacteria are mainly incorporated into fermented milk products such as yogurts. To be effective, a probiotic must survive for the lifetime of the product. This is why the majority of probiotic food products, like fermented milk products, have a short shelf life.
Prebiotics are non-living, non-digestible food ingredients that beneficially affect the host by selectively stimulating the growth and/or activity of one or a limited number of bacteria, including probiotic bacteria, in the colon, with the effect of improving the host""s health.
The present invention foresees a functional food/health food with a long shelf life at non-refrigerated temperatures which comprises both probiotics and prebiotics (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9csymbioticxe2x80x9d). What is claimed is a baked good comprising a non-baked fat-based composition and a baked part, characterised in that the fat-based composition is essentially water-free and comprises live lyophilized lactic bacteria and in that the baked part comprises one or more non-digestible fibre-like substances.
One of the advantages of the baked good of the invention is that the non-digestible fibre-like substance is added to the baked part. This allows an effective amount of non-digestible fibre-like substance to be added to the product without technical problems such as problems with the texture of the fat-based composition and without unduly influencing the taste and appearance of the product. An effective amount of non-digestible fibre-like substance is an amount which provides the desired fibre-like function in the body, i.e. a daily dosage of 2 to 15 g of non-digestible fibre-like substance.
To show good survivability in the baked good, the bacteria are lyophilized and formulated into an essentially water-free environment. Preferably the water activity (Aw) of the fat-based composition is less than 0.6, particularly preferred it is in the range of 0.2 to 0.6, more particularly preferred it is between 0.35 and 0.45.
It was found by the present inventors that shortenings with a melting point higher than 30xc2x0 C. are optimal carriers of lactic bacteria, when long term storage at non-refrigerated temperatures is required. In particular it has been found that, even though an initial loss of viability of a factor of 100 is found, following the initial loss, a stabilization of the viability of the bacteria is achieved, even at temperatures exceeding 30xc2x0 C. Accordingly, the fat-based composition comprises preferably a type of shortening with a melting point higher than 30xc2x0 C. Examples of such shortenings are palm oil, palm kernel oil, coconut oil, cocoa butter, peanut butter or other vegetable butters, butter, margarine, hydrogenated or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils and/or vegetable oils, alone or mixed, whereby palm oil is preferred.
Typically, the fat-based composition contains 10 to 40 wt % of shortening, preferably 25 to 35 wt % based on the total weight of the fat-based composition.
Suitable lactic bacteria are selected from the genera Lactobacillus, Lactococcus, Bifidobacterium and Streptococcus, whereby they are preferably employed in form of a mix of more than one lactic bacteria type. Preferred lactic bacteria belong to the species Streptococcus thermophilus and/or Lactobacillus acidophilus. Preferably, at least one member of each of these two species is used in the fat-based composition of the invention. Members of the species Streptococcus thermophilus and Lactobacillus acidophilus are particularly resistant against hydrochloric acid, which is an indication for good survival in the stomach. Particularly preferred lactic bacteria according to the invention are the strains Streptococcus thermophilus ATCC 19258 and Lactobacillus acidophilus ATCC 314 (ATCCxe2x80x94American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852, USA). Other lactic bacteria strains which can be used according to the invention include Bifidobacterium longum ATCC 15707, Lactobacillus casei ATCC 25180, Bifidobacterium bifidum ATCC 11863, Bifidobacterium infantis ATCC 15697, Lactobacillus plantarum ATCC 8014 and Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus ATCC 7994.
Typically, the fat-based composition contains 1 to 10 wt % of lyophilized bacteria, preferably 4 to 6 wt % based on the total weight of the fat-based composition. The concentration of lactic bacteria typically lies in the range of 106 to 1012 CFUs/g of fat-based composition, preferably it lies in the range of 107 to 0.5xc3x971012, more preferably in the range of 109 to 1011, particularly preferred in the range of 0.5xc3x971010 to 1.5xc3x971010 CFUs/g, more particularly preferred is about 1010 CFUs/g.
The fat-based composition typically contains of one or more of the following ingredients in addition to the lactic bacteria and the shortening:
sucrose, dextrose, fructose, dried honey, dried fruits sugars, oligosaccharides, vegetable fibers, full cream or skimmed milk powder, milk proteins, vegetable starch, flour or protein, cocoa powder, nuts, chocolate, coffee, vanilla, lecithin, salt, flavors, colors.
Preferably, the fat-based composition contains 50 to 89 wt % of one or more of the additional ingredients listed in the previous paragraph, particularly 59 to 71 wt % based on the total weight of the fat-based composition.
The fat-based composition may be a filling and/or a coating of the baked part. Preferably it is a filling.
A preferred fat-based composition comprises in addition to the lactic bacteria as set out above sugar, palm oil, skim milk powder and a flavoring agent.
The baked good according to the invention may be a cream sandwich biscuit, a tartlet or pastry, etc. Preferably it is a cream sandwich biscuit.
Suitable non-digestible fibre-like substances include oligosaccharides such as fructo-oligosaccharides, galacto-oligosaccharides, soy-oligosaccharides, xylo-oligosaccharides and isomalto-oligosaccharides, whereby fructo-oligosaccharides (with less than 5 sugars) and/or xylo-oligosaccharides are preferred.
Typically, the baked part contains 10 to 30 wt % of non-digestible fibre-like substances, preferably 15 to 25 wt % based on the total weight of the baked part.
Apart from the non-digestible fibre-like substances the baked part typically comprises one or more of the following ingredients: wheat flour, vegetable starch, flour or protein, shortening, sugars, full cream or skimmed milk powders, milk protein, leavening agents, salt, flavours, fruits, cocoa, chocolate, nuts, water, etc.
Typically, the baked part contains 70 to 90 wt % of one or more of the additional ingredients set out in the preceding paragraph, preferably 75 to 85 wt % based on the total weight of the baked part.
The weight ratio in the baked good of the invention of the baked part to the fat-based composition lies typically between 9:1 to 6:4, preferably 8:2 to 6:3.
The baked good of the invention provides a daily dosage of 2 to 15 g, preferably 3 to 10 g, particularly preferred about 5 g of the non-digestible fibre-like substance. The daily ration of lactic bacteria is from of 5xc3x97108 to 1xc3x971012 CFU (colony forming units), preferably 1xc3x97109 to 5xc3x971011 CFU, particularly preferred about 1011 CFU of lactic bacteria.
The baked good of the invention preferably has a shelf life of at least six months at room temperature (18-22xc2x0 C.). Unlike known products containing lactic bacteria, the baked good of the invention does not need to be stored refrigerated.
The invention further provides a fat-based composition comprising live lyophilized lactic bacteria in a concentration of 106 to 1012, preferably 107 to 0.5xc3x971012, more preferably 109 to 1011, particularly preferred 0.5xc3x971010 to 1.5xc3x971010, more particularly preferred about 1010 CFUs/g of fat-based composition, and at least one shortening with a melting point higher than 30xc2x0 C. at a concentration of 10-40 wt % of the total weight of the composition. Preferably the lyophilized lactic bacteria is selected from the species Streptococcus thermophilus and Lactobacillus acidophilus and preferably is composed of at least one member of the species Streptococcus thermophilus and at least one member of the species Lactobacillus acidophilus.
Particularly preferred the member of the species Streptococcus thermophilus is Streptococcus thermopilus ATCC 19258 and the member of the species Lactobacillus acidophilus is Lactobacillus acidophilus ATCC 314.
The fat-based composition of the invention apart from being useful as the non-baked part of the baked good, can also be used independently as a spread (i.e. such as butter, margarine, chocolate spread, peanut butter, etc.).
Also provided is a process for producing the baked good of the invention comprising the steps of:
mixing together the ingredients of the fat-based composition without heating above 40xc2x0 C.,
mixing together the ingredients of the baked part and baking same, and
combining the baked part and the fat-based composition.
Lactic bacteria play several important roles in the gastrointestinal tract, such as:
1) Production of nutrients for colonic mucosa: acetate, butyrates, propionate, other short chain fatty acids, pyruvate, lactate, and amino acids such as arginine, cysteine and glutamine;
2) Production of nutrients: the B group vitamins and folic acid, antioxidants and polyamides, histamine, 5-hydroxytryptamine, piperidine, tyramine, cadaverine, pyrrolidine, etc.;
3) Elimination of toxins and unwanted substances;
4) Regulation of digestive function: mucus utilization, nutrient absorption; gastrointestinal motility, blood flow, gastrointestinal hormone secretion;
5) Host""s protection against potential pathogenic microorganisms;
6) Stimulation of the immune system.
The fat-based composition per se and in particular the baked good of the invention are effective in maintaining a healthy gut function and in restoring or promoting a healthy balance of gut bacteria which can help to improve digestive regularity and health and which in particular reduces incidence of constipation and diarrhea. The probiotic component of the compositions may outcompete harmful bacteria for growth in the intestines, thereby reducing toxic effects on the digestive process. Furthermore, colonisation of the gut with beneficial lactic bacteria flora may in itself stimulate the digestive system and improve bowel control. These two effects both contribute to a reduction in the frequency, recurrence, severity, and duration of attacks of diarrhea or constipation. When consumed regularly the compositions of the invention reduce the risk that an individual will develop chronic symptoms, namely clinical disorders of the bowel.
The fat-based composition and the baked good of the invention are generally effective for the prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal functional or organic disorders including irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), in isolation or in combination with conventional treatments of any nature. The requirement for medical intervention, other than dietary intervention in the form of administration of the baked good or fat-based composition of the invention, may vary between cases, depending on the severity of symptoms. The compositions are furthermore effective for stimulating the immune system, for promoting resistance to infection, for controlling the pH in the colon, for controlling colonic motion and transit time, as anti-carcinogenic and anti-mutagenic agents, and in having hypocholesterolemic action. The fat-based composition per se and in particular the baked good are preferably used for the prevention and/or treatment of constipation and diarrhea.
We have found that patients with any form of Functional Bowel Disorder (FBD) are liable to benefit from consuming the baked good or fat-based composition of the invention. FBD is a general term for a range of gastrointestinal disorders which are chronic or semi-chronic and which are associated with bowel pain, disturbed bowel function and social disruption. Particular combinations and prevalence of symptoms characterize the following seven FBD subgroups, which are defined in accordance with the classification system known as the xe2x80x9cRome criteriaxe2x80x9d:
1) C1: Constipation-predominant Irritable Bowel Syndrome
2) C1: Diarrhea-predominant Irritable Bowel Syndrome
3) C3: Functional constipation
4) C4: Functional diarrhea
5) C2: Functional abdominal bloating
6) F3a: Pelvic Floor dyssynergia
7) F3b: Internal Anal Sphincter Dysfunction
Patients who can be assigned to any of these universally recognised sub-groups will observe an improvement in their symptoms following ingestion of the biscuits or fat-based compositions of the invention. In particular, those patients whose symptoms fall into sub-groups 1) to 4) above can expect a marked positive outcome.
Any medical practitioner with a good knowledge of gastroenterology can categorise patients into these groups. For example, C1: Irritable Bowel Syndrome is characterised by at least 3 continuous months or recurrent symptoms of:
1. abdominal pain or discomfort which is
(a) relieved with defecation,
(b) and/or associated with a change in frequency of stool,
(c) and/or associated with a change in consistency of stool; and
2. two or more of the following, on at least a quarter of occasion or days;
(a) altered stool frequency,
(b) altered stool form (lumpy/hard or loose/watery),
(c) altered stool passage (straining, urgency, or feeling of incomplete evacuation),
(d) passage of mucus,
(e) bloating or feeling of abdominal distention.
C3: Functional Constipation is defined by two or more of the following symptoms for at least 3 months:
1. straining at defecation at least a quarter of the time
2. lumpy and/or hard stools at least a quarter of the time
3. sensation of incomplete evacuation at least a quarter of the time
4. two or fewer spontaneous bowel movements in a week
Abdominal pain is not required, loose stools are not present, and there are insufficient criteria for IBS. These criteria may not apply when the patient is taking laxatives.
C4: Functional Diarrhea is characterized by two or more of the following symptoms for at least 3 months:
1. unformed (mushy or watery) stool more than three quarters of the time,
2. three or more bowel movements per day greater than half the time, and
3. increased stool bowel as compared to the community norm ( greater than 200 g/day for North Americans and Europeans) but no more than 500 g per day. There are insufficient criteria for IBS. Abdominal pain is not complained of, and hard or lumpy stools are not present. Urgency is a prominent symptom and fecal incontinence or soiling may occur.
Similarly, C2: Functional abdominal bloating is typified by symptoms of abdominal fullness, bloating or distention. F3a: Pelvic Floor Dyssynergia is characterised by straining and a feeling of incomplete evacuation. F3b: Internal Anal Sphincter Dysfunction is diagnosed by F3a symptoms together with manometric tests.
The invention will be further illustrated by the following examples.